


Guilt for Jack

by Useless_Fanfictions



Series: shorties & drabble-like things written by meeeeeee [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Castiel watches, Crying, Crying Dean Winchester, Drabble, Guilt, Guilty Dean Winchester, Season Finale, Season/Series 14 Spoilers, tumblr drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-16
Updated: 2019-08-16
Packaged: 2020-09-01 21:18:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20264656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Useless_Fanfictions/pseuds/Useless_Fanfictions
Summary: Dean's guilt finally catches up to him when he thinks he's alone.





	Guilt for Jack

**Author's Note:**

> I posted to this to tumblr a few days ago and thought, "fuck it, put it here, too." It's really not much, I'll probably just post all of my drabbles here.

Dean is sitting at one of the tables in the bunker, head laid down and eyes wet from unshed tears. He’s upset and by himself because there is only him left. What’s rest of Team Free Will made it back to the Bunker and so now he’s all alone. 

Except, not really because Sam is showering and Castiel is standing in the hallway outside of the main library. He heard a strange noise come from the human from his charge he got oh-so-close with. It was a sniffle or a snort and now silence. The broken angel stays still and listens, not wanting to disturb him.

The man sitting in what he presumed was lonely silence was crying over the death of his child. The death he had come so close to committing. The death that haunted him behind his eyelids and all he saw was burnt out holes where brilliant eyes use to look up at him like he held one-third of the world. 

Dean swallows and lifts his head up, the tears fell from his eyes. His throat is dry but he tries to swallow anyway. He’s suffocating underneath so many emotions and his guilt - his ever-present demon - was by far the heaviest. They have lost so many people and his grief weighed him down, but his guilt kept him chained.

Maybe that was what he deserved. After all, he had held the gun to the kid’s head. 

Dean’s hands trembled as he ran a hand through his short hair. His tears fall and he breaths out his sadness and when he sucks back in the breath it’s somehow darker, like the air around him was poisoned. 


End file.
